


The Day Before her Birthday

by AbigailsDomain



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cause I'm bad at second POV, F/M, Fluff, MC is not named, Minor Spoilers, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsDomain/pseuds/AbigailsDomain
Summary: Moments like this where they sit in a comfortable silence where ones she cherished, just laying together and soaking up the presence of the other.Just some day before Birthday fluff.





	The Day Before her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for my own birthday, just some short fluff with my favorite character. It's has been a while since I've written anything, so it's probably really bad but I tried to make it not so bad. I hope you enjoy!

She was lying down on the couch face first, agonizing over the heat. It was so warm out that she felt like she was melting, part of her wanted to walk around naked, but she wasn't the only one living here and she didn't want to unintentionally flash the two other people living here, her boyfriend Saeyoung, who probably wouldn't mind at all and his brother, Saeran who would probably mind a lot more. Speaking of, the two seemed so at ease in the heat she was almost resentful. She was more at home in the cold. 

Saeyoung was currently working on something, though she wasn't sure what it was. He wouldn't let her see it, claimed it was for his 'divine eyes' only. To which she had mentioned how his brother had seen it, walking into his workshop, presumably to help with whatever plan that was being spun. He had sputtered, trying to quickly spin up an excuse, something about shared blood and being twins, but she had let him off the hook with a fond smile and a promise not to peek. 

She had kept that promise over the few weeks, no matter what crashes or thuds she had heard from that room. Whenever it happened, Saeyoung would come rushing out of the room a few minutes after, without fail, to reassure her that no one was injured and make sure she hadn't started investigating, though he never explicitly said the later. It was something she had assumed herself. 

Soon the weather started heating up, as it always did around her birthday month and she ignored the twins in favour of trying to keep cool. Though whenever they did come out of the room for a break, she'd always make sure they where hydrated and well fed, no matter how much standing over a hot stove and oven made her feel like melting. The loud praises Saeyoung would give her and the quiet approval of Saeran was definitely a guilty pleasure of hers. 

As it stood, she didn't have much to do right now but wallow in the heat or maybe go find a fan. That would help with the heat. As her plan started to take shape, she heard a familiar voice call out from behind the couch. 

"Look out below!"

"What - Urgh!"

Saeyoung had vaulted over the back of the couch, landing right on top of her, situating his knees and hands on the couch so he didn't crush her when he touched down, though that didn't stop him from immediately pushing himself flush against her, burying his face into the back of her neck and wiggling his arms between her body and the couch, giving her a sort of back hug. 

"Hello to you too."

He laughed in response, his hot breath fanning against the back of her neck and causing her to shiver. She couldn't see his face but she could practically feel him smirk at her reaction. 

She wanted to kiss it away. 

"How's the building going?" She asked instead. She could kiss him later. 

"Good. We're almost done and just in time, too!" He said, sounding relieved. Her birthday was tomorrow, after all and whatever he was making seemed to be an integral part of his plan. He had been worrying to himself about not making it in time a few nights ago when he had crawled into bed late. She had woke up at his entrance, but didn't say anything. She had just choose to close her eyes and go back to sleep when he had settled. 

"That's good. Does that mean I can see it now?" 

"Negative! You have to wait until tomorrow, Birthday girl" He poked her side in retaliation at her bold and blunt attempt, causing her to try to squirm away from the appendage. It was kind difficult being trapped and caged by him as she was. If she had been facing him, she would have given him the puppy dog pouty look that caused him to cave from utter adorableness in response, to which he's whine about her being not fair and try to escape her attack by burying his face into her neck or running away. The former would always result in a make out session, while the latter would result in either hide and seek or tag. 

But she wasn't facing him, so she let it go in favor of becoming acutely aware of how warm it currently was. She was practically sweating with his added heat. 

"Get off, you're making me sweat." 

"Never! We sweat like men!" 

"Saeyoung, it's too hot for this"

"it's never too hot for fooling around. If you know what I mean~" Cue the suggestive eyebrow wiggle she knew he was doing right now. She felt the heat spread in her cheeks and knew she was probably blushing right about now. She hated how easily she blushed, though he seemed to love it. Why did she have to fall for such a tease. (She was just playing, she loved his teasing side.)

"At least let me turn around." The back hug was starting to get a little uncomfortable, the pressure against her organs in her stomach area was an unpleasant sensation. Also she might be able to make a break for it, initiating a game of chase, depending on how he sat up. 

He hummed in response, taking his time to think it over. After a few minutes of silence, she started tapping her fingers on the couch, a part of her wanting to tell him to hurry up. He was taking way too long, that tease. After a few more minutes of silence, he agreed, pulling out his arms from underneath her, placing them on either side of her head. He lifted off her, giving her the room she needed to turn around but not enough that she could slip out. Saeyoung knew her inside and out, it would seem. 

After a few minutes of shifting and adjusting, he settled against her front, his head resting on top of her chest, his arms above her head, playing with her hair. Her own arms came up and lightly circled him, one gently gliding up and down his back and the other combing through his hair. 

Moments like this where they sit in a comfortable silence where ones she cherished, just laying together and soaking up the presence of the other. She didn't even care about the heat anymore, thoughts of getting a fan or possible having a cold shower chased away in the quiet moment she was having with the love of her life. She'd think about that later. 

Having been so lost in soaking up the moment, she didn't even realize when he fell asleep, the only sign being how his body went lax against her. She couldn't really complain, since he hadn't been getting enough sleep working on his project anyway. She found herself dozing off too, night's spent up waiting for him to come to bed catching up to her. 

They slept for many hours, only to wake up in a panic because of all the things left not done. Thankfully they had Saeran there to grumpily help them get everything done. She was also able to make good on the promise to herself and kiss Saeyoung, though it didn't last as long as she'd have wanted, Saeran having interrupted and reminded them they had other stuff to do. 

The next day she had found out what his plan had been and she wasn't sure if she was suppose to be annoyed or happy. He had built a throne, a crown, a scepter and a royal cape. Since her birthday was so close to Victoria Day, a holiday celebrating Queen Victoria, Saeyoung had thought it was be a good idea to roleplay as Queen and servant all day, with hand built accessories, since he never did anything half-assed. The part of her that was annoyed was due in part to how close the two days where and she may have told him a while ago how sometimes the two days where the same, which made her think that this could have been an elaborate joke, though her excited and happy feelings outweighed the annoyance. She had went along with it and the day turned out to be the most fun she had during a birthday ever and when the night came around, the most memorable.


End file.
